


My matesprite is a feeder

by Midnighttears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feeder!Eridan, M/M, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sollux becomes matesprites with Eridan, he becomes a victim to Eridan and his persuasive ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the begining of an inflated realtionship

**Author's Note:**

> once again it's one of those damn nighttime ideas I get as I try to go to bed.

Sollux and Eridan became matesprites a week ago and it's been pretty great for the both of them. One day Sollux and Eridan went to Eridan's hive because Eridan wanted to try something. Eridan sat down on the couch and invited Sollux to lay down on him "Sol, c'mon, I know-w your tired." Eridan said in a calm soothing persuasive tone. Eridan was right, Sollux stayed up all night coding and WAS pretty tired. Suddenly Sollux felt himself grow sleepier, as if he were being hypnotised. Sollux slowly walked over and layed down on Eridan's legs, or at least his torso was on his legs. Sollux started to close his eyes and drift to sleep. Until he felt Eridan adjusting him so he felt like a grub about to be fed something. Sollux didn't open his eyes because he thought Eridan was going to carry him to bed, but Eridan didn't stand up. Instead Sollux heard a minor crunching noise, like a water bottle. Sollux just thought that Eridan was just a bit thirsty and was going to take a drink of water. But it wasn't Eridan who was drinking, it was Sollux. Sollux's eyes opened up in surprise as water filled his mouth and throat. Sollux's checks puffed up a little due to the water. Eridan had a devious smirk, as if he were scheming something. " Mrmmn mmh mrh mm mmh?!" Sollux said having his voice muffled. Eridan stroked his cheek, " Shhh, it's ok baby." Eridan said in that same hypnotic tone. Once again Sollux started to feel sleepy again. Sollux closed his eyes as the water went down his throat. Eridan let out a small giggle " That's a good boy, just keeeep drinkin" Eridan calmly said. Sollux finished the water bottle and felt pretty full. But suddenly his stomach made a gurgling noise. " Do you w-want mooorre?" Eridan said in that relaxing tone. Sollux knew he shouldn't but he nodded anyways. Eridan fed him another bottle of water happily. Sollux felt a bit weird halfway through the bottle, he felt bigger and a little heavy. Sollux looked down to see his stomach, it was growing. Eridan's gills went up a little. " W-what about a third one?" Eridan said stroking Sollux's horn. Sollux moaned, " E.D if I drink any more I think I'll explode, I feel tho tight." Sollux whimpered putting his hand over his swollen gut. " Oh Sol, you don't ewen know-w how-w big you can get before you pop." Eridan said rubbing Sollux's back. Eridan forced the last bottle into Sollux's mouth. Sollux fished it off and let out a painful sound sigh. Suddenly the little pant button of Sollux's popped right off. Eridans gills flicked up, this time they were higher. Sollux let out another sigh, but this time it sounded relieved. " Feelin better babe?" Eridan asked stroking Sollux's hip. " Yeah, mmm, call me crazy but I think I want more." Sollux moaned. " Sol, I hope you don't find me w-weird and shit, but...." Eridan started off with. " You're a feeder, and you have a kink for thith kind of thuff, don't think I don't know thith E.D, I've theen your monitor while your not there and you leave it on" Sollux said. Eridan's eyes widened. " What'th that?" Sollux asked pointing to a clear rolled up tube. Eridan blushed in embarrassment. " I-I-it's a feedin tube, I w-was goin to use it on you today but-" Eridan was cut off. " Then uthe it on me." Sollux said with a smirk. Eridan blushed a deep violet. " I don't know-w Sol." Eridan said looking down. Sollux got an idea, Eridan used his persuasive voice on him and he seemed to go in a weird trance, maybe he could use his persuasive voice on Eridan and it would work. " tho you don't want to inflate me and make me thoooo immobile that I can't even thtaaand?" Sollux said in his persuasive voice. Eridan's blush grew darker. " Hold on, I'll get set up." Eridan said putting Sollux down on the couch. Eridan connected the hose-like tube to the sink tightly. "Ok it's ready." Eridan said. Sollux got an egar smile on his face, he was going to give Eridan what he wanted.


	2. You're so big now

Sollux got up from the couch. Eridan had a stool out for Sollux to sit on. Sollux sat on the stool and put the other end of the tube in his mouth. " Ready babe?" Eridan asked. Sollux nodded and turned on the water on full blast. Sollux felt his stomach swell up faster and faster, and it felt so good. Sollux's stomachs was gurgling from the water, but he didn't mind, as long as Eridan was happy, he was too. As Sollux blimped up more and more, the stool started to creak. " mrph mrph." Sollux said queuing for Eridan to stop. Eridan removed the tube to let Sollux speak. " E.D it feelth like I'm going to break thith by my own weight maybe we thould thtop." Sollux said rubbing his chubby gut. Eridan got that same devious smirk. " Aaaawww my poor baby, w-weee w-wouldn't w-waaaant that, I thought you liiiiked being filled up w-with w-water." Eridan said in that calming hypnotic tone. " Nevermind, keep filling me up if you want." Sollux said. Eridan giggled. "W-with pleasure." Eridan said making a circle stroke on Sollux's chubby hip. Eridan put the tube back into Sollux's mouth and put the full blasted water back on. Sollux moaned as he felt himself get bigger. Suddenly the stool underneath couldn't hold Sollux's weight and broke leave Sollux to fall on his back. Eridan shut off the water and got the tube out of Sollux. " SOL, are you ok?" Eridan said with concern. " Ya I'm fine, I think my own fat broke my fall." Sollux replied. Sollux tried to get up but no matter how hard he tired he couldn't get off his back. " E.D I think you filled me up a little to much." Sollux groaned. " Don't w-worry babe, you look cute so no need to panic." Eridan said rubbing Sollux's giant tummy. " E.D I'm tho big I can't even get back up off my back, I'm practically immobile now" Sollux complained. He was right, at this point Sollux look like a giant water balloon. But the tube went back into his mouth and Eridan started the water again. But this time Eridan wasn't by the sink he, was on Sollux and stroking his sides. Sollux's stomach started to make a gurgling noise again. Eridan looked at Sollux, his poor water balloon looked sad. Eridan got off of him and turned off the water. Eridan proceeded to get back on Sollux and take out the tube. " W-what's w-wrong? You look sad." Eridan asked. "My tummy huuurrtts." Sollux complained. " Awww, does somebw-wody need a tummy w-wub." Eridan said using a tone as if Sollux was still a wiggler. " Mmh hm." Sollux said nodding and sounding like he was in pain. Eridan rubbed both sides of Sollux's giant gurgling tummy. After a minuet of rubbing, Sollux's gurgling went down by a lot and Eridan saw him smile. " Feelin better?" Eridan asked. " Ya it feelth really good now, I just don't want anyone elthe to thee me like thith." Sollux sighed. " If anyone laughs at you or mocks you, I'll pop em." Eridan said trying to ease Sollux. Sollux let out a small hiccup, as Eridan snuggled into his tummy. Suddenly Eridan's front door opened, " ERIDAN ARE YOU HERE?!" cried a voice. " Oh shit it's kar." Eridan whispered to himself. Karkat entered the room both of the boys were in. " Hey dude have you seen my..." Karkat's voiced trailed off when he saw Sollux. Karkat couldn't help but to start to laugh. Sollux felt himself blush in embarrassment. Eridan saw this and felt the blood inside him boil, he knew what to do.


	3. Karkat's kumupins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets what he deserves thanks to Eridan

Karkat wiped a tear from his eye, he was laughing that hard, which didn't make Eridan too happy. " Kar.... do you know-w w-what's about to happen?" Eridan asked him. Sollux noticed how dark and angry Eridan sounded as he said that. " Hehe, no." Karkat said calming down but still sort of laughing. " Sol.... hold him down." Eridan commanded. Sollux did as he wanted by using his phonics to make sure Karkat couldn't move. " Wait what the fuck?" Karkat asked himself. " Ok move him here Eridan said. Sollux dragged the little troll over towards the sink and a tube entered Karkat's mouth. " Hope you like being inflated kar." Eridan said sounding dark and in power as he put the water on full blast. Karkat's little cheeks instantly puffed up as the water came through. He felt the water start to inflate him as his looked down at his stomach, it looked like he ate a little too much cake. As karkat inflated more and more, he felt his waist get tighter and tighter and his shirt was starting to pull up over his stomach. Karkat felt so tight at this point, his stomach was a little bit chubby, but the belt hadn't popped off yet. Suddenly the belt finally popped off, but his stomach was still in pain. Karkat made a muffled whine as Eridan walked over and poked Karkat's tummy and adding " You're gettin a bit chubby aren't you Kar." Karkat made some muffled curses until Eridan put his thin finger on Karkat's nose. Karkat immediately stopped for an unknown reason. " Shhhh, less currrrsing, more inflaaating." Eridan said in that persuasive tone again. Karkat felt a wave of sleepiness came over him and he lowered his eyes. Sollux swore his matesprit was part siren, just how can someone actually make someone feel sleepy just by changing their tone of voice. Karkat's hips were fading and crowing more and more chubby. Eridan rubbed to sides with pleasure, he was enjoying it. Karkat tried not to smile, he didn't want Eridan to know he sort of liked it. But it wasn't just the hips, the arms and legs were getting pretty chubby too. " W-wow-w Kar, you're REEEAAALLYY filling up. By now Karkat's shirt was pulled all the way up and hey was pretty chubby, he looked like he had WAY too much holiday food. " Ok Sol set him dow-wn." Eridan said. Sollux set the chubby Karkat down. " I'll let you off easy on this time Kar, but next time I'll fill you up so big that you'll pop." Eridan warned. Karkat nodded in fear and took off. Once Karkat left, Eridan got back on Sollux. " You ok?" Eridan asked. " Yeah but can athk for one more thing?" Sollux asked. " Yeah?" Eridan responed. " Ok, you know how you uthed that perthuathive tone on me, how the hell did you manage to make me all thleepy?" Sollux asked. " Let's just say I had some help from my science stick." Eridan said cuddling with Sollux. " tho you bathicly catht a charm thpell on yourthelf?" Sollux asked. " Hehe, you got it." Eridan giggling. " That explainth it." Sollux said. Eridan sighed as he gave Sollux another tummy rub before falling asleep.


End file.
